The are many foods and food comestibles that contain unsaturated lipids and fats as a major component thereof. Salad dressings, mayonnaise, oils used in frying and other like compositions are rich in unsaturated fats which, by their very nature, present problems due to the development of off-tastes tastes, off-colors and oxidative rancidity during storage. Whereas most if not all of such unsaturated lipid food compositions are vacuum-packed in air tight containers, the development of these undesirable characteristics during storage has led to the current belief that light in some fashion may likely be responsible for these changes. Consumers however, like to be able to see the product they are purchasing and hence most of these products are unfortunately packaged in clear plastic or glass bottles and wraps.
Light is wave energy that is commonly divided into spectral regions. The term wavelength refers to the distance between the peaks of successive light waves and the human eye can really only see light that is comprised of longer wavelength energy. Light that is unusable to the human eye also exhibits varied characteristics. Ultraviolet light refers to the spectrum of wavelengths that fall between infrared energy and x-rays. At higher energy levels, i.e., the shorter wavelengths, ultraviolet light is well-known for its ability to break inter-and intramolecular bonds of compounds such as nucleic acids, proteins, fats and carbohydrates.
Unsaturated fats are a major component of the large number of food comestibles such as salad dressings, mayonnaise, snack foods and the like that exhibit the problems of off-taste and color development during storage. Without being bound to any theory, it is believed that the carbon to carbon double bonds of these unsaturated lipids are stuck by ultraviolet light energy of the spectrum and are oxidized which results in the off color and rancidity. It would be advantageous then, to provide these unsaturated lipid containing foods with a UV-light protectant which will prevent the oxidation of the double bonds by the UV-light.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,925 to Vanstrom et al. discloses a method for the preparation of tricalcium phosphate wherein a smaller particle size is achieved by controlling the reaction temperature and final pH during precipitation. The product produced in this manner does not require drying or milling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,772 to Conn et al. discloses a method for the preparation of tricalcium phosphate/hydroxyapatite in large volumes. The process consists of a two-stage reactor in which a slurry of aqueous calcium oxide is mixed with an aqueous phosphoric acid solution in the first stage. The reaction is allowed to proceed under vigorous agitation until the viscosity of the mixture becomes minimal. Agitation is continued until the crystals precipitate, are collected and dried.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,198 to Ackilli et al. discloses a third method for the preparation of a rapidly soluble tricalcium phosphate in the absence of hydroxyapatite. Calcium hydrox oxide is rapidly added to phosphoric acid while the pH and temperature of the reaction are controlled. The final pH must be maintained between 8 and 12 while the temperature is kept at about 160.degree. F. As the crystals precipitate, the slurry is spray or freeze dried.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,552 to Vidal discloses compositions containing titanium dioxide (T.sub.1 O.sub.2) and tricalcium citrate in mineral oil which act as ultraviolet light blockers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,372 to Vidal discloses the use of tri-sodium citrate in a number of mineral oil based compositions that are also effective as an ultraviolet light blocker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,806 to Gbogi et al. discloses topical compositions for protection of the skin against UV-light which comprise effective amounts of the reaction product produced by mixing a calcium compound such as calcium hydroxide (Ca(OH).sub.2), calcium carbonate (CaCO.sub.3) or calcium oxide (CaO.sub.2) with citric acid in a range of calcium: citrate molar ratios of 2.5:2 to 2.95:2. The calcium:citrate reaction compound is incorporated in a topical carrier vehicle comprising an emollient, a solvent, a humectant and a filler powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,544 to Contant et al. discloses the use of tricalcium phosphate in low fat and non-fat food products to improve the emulsion and lubricous characteristics therein. Whereas many low fat food products incorporate various hydrocolloids and gums to replace the body and texture of the food that was lost when the fat was removed, these also allegedly result in a "stringiness" or "gloppiness" mouth feel that is not entirely desirable. Tricalcium phosphate is allegedly used to alleviate these organoleptic difficulties.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,543 to Powell discloses the use of tricalcium phosphate as an emulsifier to improve the texture and mouthfeel of high fat foods such as mayonnaise and mayonnaise type dressings in which the eggs are removed to cut down on the fat.
There is a need then for a food additive that is both safe for human consumption and useful in relatively small amounts for the prevention of the ultraviolet light induced oxidative reduction of unsaturated fats or lipids in foods containing them. Moreover, there is a need for the protection of such fats and lipids from UV-light induced oxidative reduction using a compounds(s) that is effective in relatively small amounts so as not to affect the food's taste or other organolistic characteristic